The Lives Untold
by miss dyme
Summary: Ever wonder what the lives of our Son characters would be like if the Carlin Family never moved to L.A? Well here’s that story.
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder what the lives of our Son characters would be like if the Carlin Family never moved to L.A? Well here's that story. Hope you guys enjoy and be honest when it comes to comments since this is my first story. THANX A BUNCH

The Lives Untold

Spencer's Pov

You see when your in high school everyone pretends to be someone they are not. Jocks, cheerleaders, Goths, geeks, hell even the teachers. I mean that's just high school right? Everyone wears a different mask when they are around their friends because they are afraid of being judged. Yeah, you always hear the saying, "I don't care what people think ", but deep down everyone cares. Why? Well it's simple because we all want that feeling of being accepted and not having to worry about who you're going to be for the next school year but to just be you. Me personally I have been pretending to be someone I'm not ever since I could remember. Really I don't even know why I'm writing this all down when I should be studying but what the hell I'm head cheerleader and an A student so it can wait . I'm your average teen .I'm 16 yrs. old and I live in Ohio. I have 2 brothers Glen and Clay. My parents well at my age what did you think of yours '? My dad I love with all my heart and my mom, she's your average catholic who says, "If you don't live by the bible then your going to hell, ". Yeah I know, story of my life but I have to live with it. She wants me to be just like her. Stay at home mom who just cooks and clean. I guess that's what you get for getting pregnant at 16 but that story is an untold one she'll never tell. But anyways, what was I saying? Oh Yeah!!! I was talking about me. I go to one of the shallowest catholic schools you could think of. I go to West Catholic Academy. If you don't have money then you're nothing. My family doesn't have that problem since my dad is the best agent to the most successful celebrities you could think of. (Hint: Raife Davies)But enough about that and more about me since this is my life story.

My name is Spencer Marie Carlin and I love girls.

Wow my first chapter. I'm thinking spashley will be center of the story with just a summary of the other characters lives. But don't worry our fav. Couple will eventually be together but not too soon.

It's my first story so be honest so it can be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's Pov

You see being the only child of the famous Raife Davies has its' benefits. I'm rich but doesn't even matter what's the point in having all the money in the world and no parents to share it with. My dad's never around and mother is nothing but a whore who sleeps with younger guts just because she knows my dad cheats on her while on the road. My life is nothing but a joke. At school I'm seen as a loner only because I have no friends. It wasn't always like that, I mean freshmen year all girls wanted to be me and all guys wanted me. By the end of the year all of that changed. I was keeping a deep secret from everyone that was so hard for me keep that I started to drink and do heroin. Those were my two best friends since once my secret came out those were the only friends I had. I mean going from head cheerleader and dating the star basketball player of King High to being the biggest outcast in the school all in one year, well let's just say that's a huge life adjustment. All I am now is a nothing compared to what I was a year ago. Let me sum it all up for you.

I was the most popular girl at school. Head cheerleader and I had a hot boyfriend. I was living the teenage dream. My best friend turn enemy was Madison; she was co-captain of our squad. We had been best friends ever since 3rd grade. She's the one who introduced me to heroin. We tried once and promised each other to never use it again but I got addicted and has been using for a year now. My boyfriend Aiden was the star basketball player and most wanted boy at our school. We were your "ideal" couple as they say. I had it all but the problem was with everything I had I wasn't happy for some reason. It felt like something was missing. One night I went out to Grey a teen club in L.A. I was sitting at the bar when a girl in her early 20s' came up to me. She was beautiful with long red hair and green eyes. We talked and my life changed right there. I finally realized that I Ashley Davies was attracted to girls'. By the end of the school year I broke up with Aiden and came out to everyone. It wasn't pretty. I was kicked off the squad and Aiden ended up dating Madison. I though we were friends but all she ever wanted was for me to mess up just once so she could come in and take everything I ever had. She became head cheerleader and most popular girl at school while I was seen as the "loner dyke ".

My life after that well lets just say it was pretty fucked. I fucked just about every girl I met and in return they gave me heroin. I'm nothing but a simple memory with nothing to live for.

My name is Ashley Davies and I'm invisible.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden's Pov

A year ago my whole life was amazing. I was dating the most beautiful girl at school. Her name was Ashley Davies and I loved her with all my heart. Too bad she didn't feel the same way. After she came out freshmen year she broke up with me and we haven't spoken since. Now, I'm dating her ex-best friend Madison. She's nothing compared to Ashley but a guy has needs right? I mean Ashley dumped me and I was feeling alone. Madison came along and we started to flirt which led to us having sex. It was "ok" but what Ashley and I had was so much more than the night me and Madison spent together. I guess that's what happens when you lose the girl you love. I will never stop loving Ash but I guess we weren't just meant to be in this lifetime.

Madison's Pov

Some would say I'm sexy, a total bitch and backstabber. Well, they would be correct but that's just who I am. That bitch Ashley has always had it all. I know we have been friends for a while but I mean who wouldn't be a little envious of her life? She was the most popular girl at school and had the hottest guy on her arm. People have always been able to talk to her because Ash was just that type of chick. She was loved by all. I on the other hand was nothing but the sidekick who got the shitty end of the deal. I was nothing compared to her and what does she do? She fucks it all up by being a dirty dyke. I mean it was easy taking everything she had. Now, I'm popular and have Aiden by my side. I know he still loves Ashley but who cares. All that matters is that Ashley is out of the picture and now I can shine.


	4. Chapter 4

November 17, 2008

Monday Morning

Bang, Bang, Bang, .Spencer Marie Carlin get up right now!!!!

Huh, what? , said Spencer

Get up right now or you will be late for school, said Paula

Fine I'm up!!! Damn why must she yell? It's too damn early for this shit, said Spencer

Downstairs at Breakfast

Damn what happened to you? Said Glen

And a good morning to you to ass face, said Spencer

You know Spence you should be a little more nicer to the person who's taking you to school, said Paula

Yeah and I'm gay , said Spencer

What was that? Said Paula

Uh nothing, said Spencer

Where's dad?

He left for L.A this morning, said Glen

Well when will he back?

Who knows and who cares, said Glen

You ready yet? Or I'm going to be late for weight training this morning

Spencer sighing

Yeah I'm ready


	5. Chapter 5

West Catholic Academy

Spencer at lunch

So, what's on the agenda tonight Spence, said Keisha

Keisha is Spencer's best friend and co-captain of the cheerleading squad

I don't know Ke-Ke- , said Spence feeling depressed

Awwww come on girl its' Friday for Christ sake

I'm just not in the mood for a another boring Friday night at The Spot, said Spence

You know what? You need to get out more Spence, said Keisha

And what be a party girl like you?

No, I'm just saying I want to spend some time with my best friend in the whole world, said Keisha batting her hazel eyes

I mean cute guys are going to be there and you need a boyfriend anyways

I mean I have never seen you with a guy ever and I'm starting to get worried, said Keisha

Worried why? , said Spence panicking

We're young, hot and rich girls of course and you're not using it to your advantage, said Keisha

Well maybe I have more important things to do than think about boys, said Spence getting irritated

Come on girl, said Ke-Ke getting frustrated

You're the most popular girl at school and the wealthiest at that

You need to start acting like it before some other bitch comes along and takes everything you have, said Keisha

Yeah, well maybe that is what I want, said Spencer

You've got to be kidding me Spence? , said Keisha

No, I'm not, said Spence

Keisha, how long have we've known one another?

Since we were kids, why?

I don't know I just feel like I'm better than all of this, said Spence

That there's more to life than being rich and popular

And what might that be? , said Keisha getting annoyed

Love maybe? , said Spence

Hold the hell up, said Keisha

What you know about love?

You've never had a boyfriend and still got your V-card, laughed Keisha

Will you shut-up? , said Spence

I'm being serious, she said

I mean I'm just wondering what it would be like to find that special someone, you know.

Girl, will you wake up?

At our age all that matters is partying and living it up because before we know it we'll be old, married, and wondering we're our teeth are, said Keisha

Spencer laughed

Well I guess your right, said Spence

Your damn right I'm right, so are we partying or what? , said Keisha

Fine, ok!!!! , said Spence

Yes!!!! We are going to wild out tonight girl, said Keisha

Yeah, I can hardly wait, said Spencer

I just hope I can control my feelings towards girls' tonight, thought Spence


	6. Chapter 6

In LA at King High School

Move freak, said Madison while she bumped Ashley

Bitch, mumbled Ash

What you say freak? , asked Madison

I said bitch, responded Ashley again

You better stay the hell out of my way or you're going to regret it bitch, said Madison getting in Ashley's face

If I recall you're the one who bumped me Maddie, smirked Ash

If I didn't know any better I would think you were into me, said Ashley with a disgusted smirk

Madison rushed after Ashley but strong arms grabbed her

Madison why don't you just leave her alone? , asked Aiden

Cause she's a nobody who needs to know her place, said Madison

You know what? Why don't you both go to hell, said Ash

You have done nothing but be horrible to me

And for what? , asked Ashley

All I did was be honest with you Madison but all you were was a jealous bitch

You can have Aiden but you will never be me, said Ashley smartly

Madison just pushed Aiden away and walked off to class

Aiden and Ashley just stood their looking at one another before going their separate ways

After school Ashley met up with her dad who was in town for a few days

So, how's school? , sweetie

Its ok I guess, said Ash

Are you dating anyone?

Who me? Uhhhh no, said Ash

Well that's one good thing to hear, laughed Raife

Ashley cracked a smile

So, what are your plans while in L.A daddy?

I'm going to be meeting my agent (aka Arthur Carlin) for lunch about a performing in his hometown

You know he's from Ohio, said Raife

How exciting, said Ash

He has a wife, son and a daughter around your age

Wow, sounds like the perfect family, said Ashley

Yeah I guess, said Raife sadly

You know Ash? I am going to Ohio in the summer and I was wondering if you wanted to go. I mean it will give a chance to hang or whatever you want to do honey

Ashley thought for a while

I don't know dad, said Ash

What am I going to do in "Ohio?"

Well you could meet my agent's family and even hang with his daughter

Um I think not but I'll think about the trip ok, said Ash

Uh yeah, said Raife

Just take your time because I know I just sprung this on you and I didn't …..

Ashley cut him off

Its ok dad

I'm just saying I'll think about it because Ohio seems kind of boring for us Davies, laughed Ash

See that's why I want you to come

So, you can see something other than Lala Land

Well I guess, said Ash

So, you'll come, said Riafe on his knees in front of Ashley begging with the signature Davies pout

Ok, ok, dad

Your making a scene, said Ash

Yesssss!!!! We are going to have so much fun, said Raife hugging Ashley

Yeah lots of fun, sighed Ash


	7. Chapter 7

Keyshia's Pov

Friday Night

God!!! Is Spence the biggest liar or what? I mean for the past year I've known she's into girls and she still hasn't said anything to me yet. I mean I'm her best friend and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything right. I see the way she looks at certain girls when we are out. At first, I was in denial but once I caught her going into a gay club I knew something was up, so I followed her. I found her on the dance floor kissing another chick and may I say it would make your grandmother have a heart attack. I wasn't grossed out or anything. I was just shocked. I mean who wouldn't? So, for the past year I've been going along with her little game and she still hasn't said anything. I don't know what's she's so afraid of. I 'm her best friend and I would never think less of her. I guess I will just wait it out and see how everything will turn out at "THE SPOT" tonight.

Spencer's Pov

At the club

So, I seriously do not want to be here right now. I feel so out of place but I doing this for Keyshia. She's been in the bathroom fixing her make-up for the past hour. I mean how much make-up do you need? Oh, here she comes.

Sorry girl, said Keyshia

Yeah, I have been waiting for at least a hour, said Spence

Oh, stop whining you big baby, said Keyshia

Whatever, let's get some drinks, said Spence

At the bar

What will you two lovely ladies be having tonight, said the handsome bartender

I'll have a coke, said Keyshia

Spence?

Oh, I'll have a cranberry juice please

Ok, one coke and cranberry juice coming right up, he said

This place is so packed, said Keyshia

Yeah I know, said Spence

Here you go ladies, said the bartender

Thanks they said

At the end of the bar was a beautiful girl with red hair and green eyes looking at Spencer.

Hey Spence I think you have an admirer, laughed Keyshia

What are you talking about?

Pointing at the end of the bar

Spence locked eyes with the girl and the red head gave her a sexy smile

Oh, she's probably looking at someone else, said Spence nervously

Oh, no my dear

She is looking at you, said Keyshia smirking evilly

Yeah, right said Spence

Oh yeah? Then why is she walking towards us right now

Man I hope Spence might fess up if things heat up between her and red head, though Keyshia

Nervously, Spencer turned and was face to face with the red head

The only thing Spence could think of was

"Oh, Shit "


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley's Pov

So , during my talk with my dad he told me that my cousin Carmen will be staying with my mom and I . My uncle and dad's older brother is going to rehab and Carmen's mom isn't around so, she's stuck with us. Yeah, I know my family is crazy. You haven't even heard about my mother's side. Don't get me wrong now. Carmen is one of the most loyal family members I have next to my dad of course. We have always been tight but loss touch when I went through my drama last year. She was the one who convinced me to come out. She was cool when I told her because she's gay herself. She's a year older than me so, it will be great to have her around. I guess I'll give you a fast summary of who Carmen is.

My cousin Carmen Angel Davies is one of the toughest girls you will ever meet. She's 17 and from Brooklyn. She had a rough life with her mom not being around and her dad being a drunk from the time her mom left. Oh, and she's in a gang. The leader to be exact. When I told her how people treat me at King now, she wanted to call a few of her people in L.A to give me some assistance with my problem. Good thing I told her I would handle it because Carmen is really unstable at times. One moment she's the sweetest person on earth and the next she can be your worse nightmare. Overall I love her to death and she's there for me whenever I need her. She's supposed to be flying in tomorrow. She doesn't know about my little addiction and if she did she would kick my ass personally. Carmen hates alcohol and drugs. If you do either then you're basically an outsider to her. I just hope I can keep my secret from her long enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the club

"Oh, shit "thought Spencer

Hi, I'm Amanda said the red head

Do you want to dance?

Spencer just stood there nervously

Keyshia bumped her

What? Said Spencer

She asked you for a dance, smirked Keyshia

Oh! Um no thanks, said Spencer

Awww come on, said Amanda

Yeah Spence it's harmless, smiled Keyshia

Spencer just looked at Keyshia skeptically

Fine ok, said Spence

Amanda took her hand into her own and led Spence to the dance floor

As the slow song ended" Womanizer by Britney Spears "blasted through the speakers

Amanda placed her hands on Spencer's hips and grinded into her center as Spencer wrapped her arms around her neck

So, I didn't get your name, whispered Amanda

That's because I didn't give it, replied Spencer

Amanda softly laughed

Well then maybe if I play my cards right then maybe I might get it, smirked Amanda

She roughly grabbed Spencer closer to her

Damn, this girl sure knows how to dance, thought Spencer

Spencer unknowingly bit her lip gently as Amanda held her close and grinded her leg into her center

This girl is a little feisty but is most definitely adorable in her own way, thought Amanda

Spencer started to get into the song and gently rubbed Amanda's stomach under her shirt

Amanda moaned

Back at the bar

Wow, Spence is definitely going for the kill, thought Keyshia

The handsome bartender slipped something into Keyshia's drink as she looked at Spencer and Amanda dance

Here's your drink gorgeous, smiled the bartender

Thanks, said Keyshia still keeping her eyes on Spencer

After a while of watching Spencer and the reed head dance to a few songs she started to get dizzy

Damn, I had too many drinks, thought Keyshia

Are you ok? , asked the bartender

Yeah I'm just going outside for some air

Well let me help you, said the bartender

As he slipped his arms around Keyshia she fell unconscious

Looking around the club with only a few people around he picked her up and took her towards one of the back rooms and locked the door


	10. Chapter 10

As the song ended Spencer released her arms from around Amanda and began to blush

She even makes blushing adorable, thought Amanda

As Spencer looked back over at the bar she realized Keyshia wasn't there, so she called her phone and got no answer

Spencer began to panic because she knew if Keyshia was leaving she would have at least told her

Spencer saw a couple at the bar and asked them if they'd seen her

Hey, have you two seen a African American girl about my height and hazel eyes, said Spencer out of breath

Yeah, said the random girl

We saw her fall out and the bartender took her into that back room

This didn't feel right to Spencer at all

Amanda listened closely to what the girl said and immediately ran towards the back room with Spencer yelling after her

Amanda banged on the door and got no answer

She moved back a little and charged towards the door knocking it down

Having a dad who's a cop had its' benefits

As she ran into the room what she saw filled her with rage

She saw Keyshia unconscious with the bartender on top of her kissing her neck

What the hell are you doing jackass, screamed Spencer

The bartender immediately turned around

It's not what it looks like, he stuttered

Amanda ran towards him and gripped him up towards the wall as Spencer ran to check on Keyshia


	11. Chapter 11

The cops arrived as soon as possible to take away the bartender who continued to go on and on about how he was innocent. Keyshia was taken to the hospital where she could be checked.

_At the hospital _

"I can't believe that jackass ", said Spencer.

"I mean why her "? She asked. "I should have been there ", she cried.

Amanda immediately grabbed her into a hug.

"Spencer listen to me ok ", she said.

"This wasn't your fault and it could have happened to anyone ", she replied.

Spencer sniffled as they waited on word on how Keyshia was doing.

The doctor finally came asking for Spencer. She turned to look at Amanda who told her to go and that she would wait for her.

As Spencer walked into Keyshia's room she immediately stopped to look at her best friend lying in her hospital bed asleep. She went over to her, sat down, and grabbed her hand. At that single moment Ke-Ke opened her eyes and looked at Spencer.

"Hey babygirl ", she said in a little whisper.

"I'm so sorry Ke-Ke ", cried Spence.

Keyshia sat up a little pulled Spencer into a hug.

"This wasn't your fault Spence ", she said.

"I should have been paying more attention and shouldn't have spaced out", said Keyshia.

"But…... " said Spencer .

"This isn't your fault ", said Keyshia strongly rocking a sobbing Spencer.

All Spencer could do was nod her head and stay in the arms of her best friend.

_A week later _

Keyshia was kept at the hospital for only one night before she was allowed home. The doctors said she was lucky the bartender only gave her a minor drug and that if it had been one of the much dangerous ones then she would have been in a lot of trouble. A week later she was back at school and ofcourse her and Spencer kept what happened between them.

_At Spencer's house _

"Ding, Dong "

"I'm coming ", screamed Spencer.

As she opened the door there standing was a smiling Amanda.

"Hey you ", she said.

"Hey yourself ", smiled Spencer.

Ever since the club incident Amanda and Spencer have been hanging out a lot just as friends at the moment. No one doesn't know she's gay still but Amanda has been very patient, so they are just good friends but obviously want to be more. As she opened the door to her room they were met with Keyshia on Spencer's bed listening to music.

"You must be Amanda ", said Keyshia.

"And you are Keyshia ", she said.

"I owe you my life ", she said.

"It was nothing ", said Amanda.

"To me it was ". " Thank you ", she said.

Amanda smiled and looked at Spencer who also was smiling at the fact that she had most definitely was keeping Amanda in her life. How could she not?

Just as she was about to suggest they all go hang out together the telephone rang.

"Hello ", she said.

"Does a Mrs. Carlin lives there? ", asked the unknown caller.

"Yes she does but she's not here right now ", she said. " But I'm her daughter ". " Can I take a message "?

"I'm sorry miss but I'm sorry to say that there has been horrible plane crash involving a Mr. Carlin.


End file.
